


7 am

by suchenschild



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchenschild/pseuds/suchenschild
Summary: Junmyeon usually hates everything about morning classes, but the strange boy he meets might be an exception.





	7 am

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of a tumblr text post, my love for suchen and tiredness

Junmyeon has never been particularly hateful, but if he had to name one person that he truly despises, it'd be the monster who came up with morning classes. They deserve a special place in hell—right on the devil's lap—and that's not even a harsh punishment. _Seriously, classes at 7 am should be illegal,_ he thinks as he hides a yawn behind his hand. 

He's in the process of taking off his glasses to rub his tired eyes when someone slumps down in the seat beside his. Junmyeon jerks at the sudden presence and nearly pokes his eyes out, but the other student doesn't seem to notice. He slides his glasses back on carefully to avoid any severe injuries and sighs when his vision remains slightly blurry. 

Turning his head to the left, Junmyeon takes a look at the student that had sat down next to him and blinks several times to make sure he is seeing correctly. The boy would look normal if it weren't for the monster energy drink that he was pouring into a _fucking coffee_ —something that Junmyeon has never seen before and wishes to never see again. He wonders vaguely if the devil has room for two people on his lap as he watches the boy in a mixture of disgust and bewilderment. 

The boy stares at his new drink (poison?) for a moment and then shrugs like there wasn't anything wrong with it. "I'm going to die", he mutters before downing it, and Junmyeon doesn't know which of them gags first. Only then the boy seems to remember that he is not alone and tries to grin at Junmyeon, but his expression turns to a grimace almost instantly.

"Uh, would you like some water?" 

"Yes, please." 

Junmyeon holds out his water bottle for the boy, and he takes it with no hesitation and a quick thanks. The bottle has only a drop left when he offers it back sheepishly. 

Junmyeon shakes his head. "You can keep it." 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay... So, uh, why'd you do that?" 

"College." 

"Fair enough." 

It's quiet after that, both unsure what to say. The air around them turns awkward, and Junmyeon squirms in his chair, feeling uncomfortable. The boy keeps looking at him with narrowed eyes—Junmyeon thinks he may have spaced out—until he coughs, and the boy straightens his back.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that", he says, scratching the nape of his neck. 

"Apology accepted." 

"I'm Jongdae by the way." 

"Junmyeon." 

"Nice to meet you." Jongdae smiles. It's the tiniest bit droopy, reminder that he is tired as well, but it's blinding nonetheless. Junmyeon feels his heart skip a beat and he nods, tearing his gaze away. 

"You, too."


End file.
